


Heated Waters

by Silvaxus



Series: Questionable AU's and where to find them [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Fighting, Fighting for Dominance, M/M, Mating Season, Top Sam Winchester, sea snake people, underwater!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam was hiding between the big brown leaves of kelp, but with a look over his shoulder he cursed to himself. He really hated this part of the mating season. Normally his scales were perfect for hiding between the kelp and the seaweed. Flowing lines of brown, green and grey made his long tail snake-like and almost invisible.But even without his usual cover he could follow the one snake he desired the most during this mating season.





	Heated Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> can you believe it? This is story number 50 I uploaded on AO3. I thought about waiting until next Saturday because something is hosting a special event on tumblr next Saturday and I wrote a different Samifer fic for it but I have been hiding this weird thing for so long...it needs to be read by others xD
> 
> Have fun with my weirdness! CrowNowYami did the editing again.
> 
> Silva

Sam was hiding between the big brown leaves of kelp, but with a look over his shoulder he cursed to himself. He really hated this part of the mating season. Normally his scales were perfect for hiding between the kelp and the seaweed. Flowing lines of brown, green and grey made his long tail snake-like and almost invisible. Sam was more than skilled enough to hide is human upper body to remain unseen.  
  
But his colours during mating season weren’t meant to hide him very well. His main colour, brown, changed to a pristine white while his other colours turned red and blue. He was beautiful during mating season, Sam knew it and was proud about it, but it wasn’t serving his purpose right now.  
  
Sam’s _purpose_ at the moment was to follow the new snake who had joined the colony months ago. Lucifer’s tail was almost as long as Sam’s which was remarkable because Sam was the tallest and strongest in the colony. Normally, Lucifer’s scales were of a rare white and red colouring but had turned to black and blue for the mating season… and Sam wanted him the moment he had seen the other for the first time.  
  
Going for Lucifer was a risk, Sam knew this but didn’t care. His cock twitched between his scales when he thought about Lucifer and arousal was a hot fire in his blood when Sam rolled his long body around himself.  
  
Sam would have to challenge the other for his right to mate, he was sure about this. The other was too strong himself to simply submit to him, but should Sam lose… well then, he would be the one getting fucked and bred, but that was the risk during every mating season. Mating season was different for everybody but your size and strength mostly dedicated your place.  
  
Once you were of age it was always the same; you try to hide because when the older ones can get a hold of you. If they catch you, you end up fucked and as their breeder and sometimes for several of the stronger hunters at once. Sam had been strong and cunning from a very young age but even he had been bred a few times. Now, nobody dared to challenge him or even tried to go for his tail because he would smash his opponent in the ground and take his reward.  
  
And so… going after Lucifer with his long and beautiful coloured tail was a risk Sam would normally not take, but mating season could make everybody stupid and should he end as the one getting bred, so what? Either way, a brood from the two of them would be strong and powerful.  
  
Right now, Sam was watching Lucifer from his hide out between in the kelp, the water was thankfully slow so the kelp was barely moving. Lucifer had caught a younger snake and pulled him down into a hollow between the rocks right under the kelp Sam was hiding in.  
  
Lucifer had swathed the younger snaked with his own long tail and when Sam noticed the colouring of the younger snake he smirked. Purple on green and grey. He had this one himself only a few hours ago. Sam watched in fascination the way Lucifer mated the younger one with powerful thrusts before he released him from his long and beautiful tail and gave Sam a look on his long cock before Lucifer pulled himself back between his scales.  
  
Sam waited for the younger one to leave before he left his spot in the kelp to reveal himself to Lucifer. The other snake looked him in surprise before he smirked. “You… I was expecting you far earlier this mating season.” Letting his long body drift through the warm water, Sam looked Lucifer over once he was close. “Was I that obvious?” Lucifer laughed and nodded before he unrolled his long tail and joined Sam in his slow circle. “Maybe a bit Sam. You are hard to miss even without that impressive colouring of yours. I could feel your eyes on me through the weeks until we hit mating season. I was sure you would come to me.” Sam shook his head and pushed himself in the open waters with the help of his strong tail. Lucifer followed him immediately.  
  
“What can I say,” Sam said and shrugged with his shoulders. “You are beautiful during mating season, but I prefer your off-season colouring. All long lines of white and red scales. Makes it difficult to restrain myself.”  
  
Lucifer stopped rising higher in the open waters forcing Sam to stop as well. “You know that it’s not going to be easy, right Sam?” Lucifer looked at Sam with an expression he couldn’t read… like Lucifer wanted to offer Sam a way out. “Only a few managed to breed me when I was young and I was not bred often. If I wanted easy I would hunt down the young ones, but here I am.” Sam let his long tail drop down and coil under him, showing his strength and colour to Lucifer. “That I can see,” was Lucifer’s answer when he let his eyes roam over Sam’s tail before Lucifer looked up again to meet Sam’s eyes.  
  
There was something in Lucifer’s eyes, a strength that pulled Sam the same way like Lucifer’s beautiful scales, and when those stunning blue eyes turned hard, Sam prepared himself for the attack that immediately followed.  
  
The long black and red tail aimed right for Sam’s chest and when Sam rolled back he could feel the water move over his back. Lucifer could have broken Sam’s ribs with just one hit. Can’t do much with broken ribs but moan in pain.  
  
Using the momentum of his own spin, Sam let his long tail coil and twist around himself and while Lucifer could only see a winding mass of scales it gave Sam the opportunity to observe Lucifer. The other fought with brute force, and while Sam was sure he could match Lucifer in strength it would only prolong the fight which would only leave them both vulnerable to others. Fast and cunning needed to be Sam’s strategy.  
  
Without stopping the twisting movements of his body, Sam pushed himself forward using only the strength behind his as fin-built tail and slammed right into Lucifer. The clear water around them started to boil and bubbles started to rise around them as they started to fight in close combat. This close neither of them could use the length and strength of their tails while they tried to keep their tails off their opponent. Having your tail caught could mean a fast end to the fight.  
  
During their fight, Sam and Lucifer had sank to the ocean bed and their fight caused sand and other things on the ground to whirl up until Sam could barely see his own hand anymore.  
  


The fist aiming for his face was nothing Sam had seen coming and so he wasn’t prepared for the impact which sent his head spinning. Sam went down and the sand was so soft against his back when the water turned black and blue around him again and again.  
  
It took Sam a moment to understand the sliding feeling along his scales. _Lucifer_. Either Sam managed to throw the other snake off, right now, or he would get bred any moment.  
  
Sam pushed himself up with the strength of his entire body, despite the dizziness he was still fighting and slammed his shoulder against Lucifers’ upper body from above in a high arc the other hadn’t anticipated.  
  
Most snakes tried to swim to shake their capturer off, but when the other was bigger and stronger their added weight would only drag you down again, but no one would expect an attack from someone who is already as good as caught.  
  
Lucifer was so surprised by Sam’s bold and forceful attack, that his stranglehold-like grip around Sam’s tail lost its strength, Sam came free and managed to not only secure Lucifer with his long tail but press him down into the soft sand.  
  
When the heated waters around them calmed down again, Sam had Lucifer pinned to the ground without any possibility left for the snake with the beautiful dark scales to escape Sam’s hard grip. Sam could already feel Lucifer’s body open up to him and while Sam wanted nothing more than to thrust into the warm body under him, Sam lowered his face until he could stare right in Lucifer’s blue eyes.  
  
“Did I win?” Sam asked slowly and emphasized every word clearly, Lucifer’s answering growl made the water vibrate around them. “Yes, you win.” Grinning down at Lucifer, Sam let his long cock push his scales apart and while Sam wanted to look down when he parted Lucifer’s black scales, Sam held his eyes on Lucifer’s face.  
  
The moment Sam started to penetrate him, Lucifer threw his head back with a sound half groan half pain. The act of breeding wasn’t painless but the moment Sam was as deep in Lucifer’s body as he could go, the sounds of pain lessened and Lucifer started to push back against Sam out of instinct. Sam answered Lucifer’s instinctive demands with thrusts of his own, and the harder he pushed into the body under him, the more Lucifer’s body clamped down around Sam to the point that Sam had to force himself into Lucifer’s body before he could feel his release flood Lucifer’s and he was sure the breeding was successful.  
  
Pulling out slowly, Sam gave Lucifer some space and would protect him at the same time against others on the hunt for mates. One as old and strong as Lucifer would attract many others otherwise, but with Sam close they would stay away until Lucifer was able to fight again.  
  


Shaking his blond head, Lucifer rolled his long body around himself and glowered and Sam. “Why are you still here?” Sam smirked and unrolled his long body in front of Lucifer like an invitation. “Well, mating season is far from over and I was just making sure that my brood remains that, _my_ brood, and I wanted to see if you would be interested in spending the rest of the mating season with me.”  
  
Lucifer frowned and Sam rolled to his back in the warm sand. His offering to Lucifer would mean at least one safe brood, _for both of them_ , and that they would be strong guaranteed.  
  
Sam laughed when Lucifer snapped forward in a fast movement and tried to catch Sam who was racing for the open waters of the ocean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
